


vanilla cotton

by skittlenerds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these stories are my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlenerds/pseuds/skittlenerds
Summary: one shots of the boys that occupy my thoughts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. devil’s work [akaashi keiji]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but truthfully, every emotion was beautiful, if in akaashi's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s sad :/

boys break hearts. 

you knew that. but you didn't expect yours to get broken so soon, and much, much less by akaashi keiji. it's ironic, because that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

it began when the two of you were partnered for a literature project. with his presence so close, it was hard not to grow self conscious. akaashi was dedicated to his sports team while still maintaining perfect grades. he carried grace in his features, his uniform always crisp and his words articulately formed. 

akaashi didn't lay awake at night. he didn't have circles under his pretty teal eyes like you did. little did you know, those pretty eyes were more than just for display. 

that afternoon, he approached your usual spot under a tree. the leaves left shadows that danced across his face as he asked if you were okay. his eyes held concern.  
the next morning, he saw that you were rushing and offered to help prepare your books. his eyes lingered on your figure before the teacher walked in. 

and so the little gestures continued. passing answers when you needed them, holding doors, even offering to walk you home sometimes. 

you could never get used to it. no guy has ever treated you the way akaashi did. 'why?' became a word you pondered on every time. you kept a small distance, even daring to wish it was temporary. you couldn't afford falling for someone like akaashi keiji, after all. 

but as much as you tried, you couldn't help but adore his eyes. they were a seafoam green under sunlight, then a blend of deep green and blue hues in the dark. keiji's more genuine smiles were not on his lips, but his eyes, you learned. it'd be pointless to deny how lovely happiness looked on them. but truthfully, every emotion was beautiful, if in akaashi's eyes. 

on the third week, akaashi asked if you wanted to watch him practice. bokuto and the other fukurodani players took a liking to you. blood rushed into your cheeks when they thought you were the setter's girlfriend, but the two of you dismissed the idea. you kept note of how a blush was nowhere to be found on akaashi's cheeks. 

'shouldn't i be glad?' you thought. the way your heart dropped proved otherwise. 

and it only grew worse. each thought of him was an unpleasant pill, blooming thorns every time his skin brushed yours accidentally. 

akaashi was someone important in your life, someone who was always one text away. he took the time to observe and learn about you, giving you the help you didn't know you needed. he was so kindhearted, that it was almost cruel. you were cruel too, with the way you refused to accept your feelings, but you didn't care. there was no future for the two of you in this life, so you made sure your doubts were stronger. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

the moon spilled its silver ink over the calm waters as you counted the stars above you. akaashi was beside you, his gaze predictably following you. 

funny how a passerby would think he was the one in love. 

the raven-haired furrowed his brows. there was something off, an unease about you, but he couldn't pinpoint what. 

"(y/n)." 

"yeah?" you turned to face him. he was closer than you had anticipated. 

"are you okay?" his moonlit river eyes were lined with such a pure genuineness that was almost too much. a second too late and you might've started crying. you turned away, biting your lip a bit too harshly. akaashi was so kindhearted, it was cruel. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

two months later, your prayers were answered. 

was it a nightmare or a dream come true? the feeling was left unnamed, a tangle of unsent love letters, bitter passion, a dull desolation. unrequited love, or whatever it could be, you didn't care right now. you watched as akaashi and her walked hand in hand down the hall.

you watched as they sneaked kisses behind pillars. you watched his eyes shine with adoration, a new light to his irises as she waltzed through the door. from your limited time with the raven-haired boy, you've learned to love his quiet heart, his passions, his unique laughs, the fidgeting of his fingers.

his eyes.

no matter what. you've learned that you'll always look his way to catch their colour, even if they won't meet yours anymore. even if she gets to see how love finally looked in his eyes. 

then you realised. how many girls were in your place? girls who have been cared for by akaashi. girls who had their books carried by him, the doors held by him. boys break hearts, in ways you may not expect. akaashi is a spotless gem, kindhearted to the point where it was cruel. 

akaashi keiji was an angel, doing the devil's work.


	2. take me away [yamaguchi tadashi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you loved your thoughts around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they lyrics i used are from the song “sweet boi” by chevy :))

your eyes searched the ingredients prepped on the table, making sure everything was in perfect measurements and ready. except for the chocolate chips, that is. more than enough was hardly enough. 

your boyfriend, yamaguchi, meanwhile, browsed through his kitchen cabinets and pulled out the utensils needed to bake some heavenly melted chocolate chip cookies. 

it was almost a tradition now. his family more than welcomed your presence each sunday morning for breakfast before leaving the two of you to bake whatever recipe you liked from mrs. yamaguchi's dessert magazine that week. 

the end results always tasted detectably delicious; all thanks to tadashi's both natural and practiced baking skills which more than made up for your lack of knowledge and clumsy limbs. 

you preferred to support him by the sidelines, playing some music and pestering him with questions to which he replied with a patient smile. every single time. occasionally, a blush would appear on his cheeks whenever you started rambling about your future lives as "husband and wife." 

"ooh, let me help put your apron on." you turned and grabbed the yellow article from the hanger by the fridge just for him to deny it and instead, wrapped it around your smaller frame. 

"nu-uh, i don't want you to stain your shirt again. remember what happened last week?" 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

and so the late morning hours arrived with yamaguchi half mixing the dough, half stealing glances and laughing at you attempting pirouettes to songs that shouldn't be pirouette-ed to in your mismatched socks. 

the tune switched, however, the next one sounding like a lo-fi, with its light mild beat. your eyes were closed as you swayed side to side, perfectly aware and comfortable with knowing that he was staring at you, except for your heart sent racing which you never minded. 

a few seconds later, the lyrics started playing out loud. you sang the words, both of your secret little gazes suddenly open to the other. 

"tall and gentle,  
too hot to handle  
you're all ethat i want  
you're all that i want, oh baby" 

your voice was honey to the ears,  
thick to trap his attention right then and there.  
you danced and twirled and folded the distance twice, by thrice, until only the apron was in-between the both of you. the height difference was a blessing, yamaguchi realized as he looked down on your shiny dew eyes and the prettiest smile on your soft lips. 

"let's dance."

"sweet as nectar  
honeysuckle   
you make everything so fun  
oh, boy" 

his hands were gentle but firm on your waist. "you know, tadashi, i know i was blessed with two left feet but i doubt i'd fall with a pace this slow." you laughed, reaching up to give a small kiss to his jaw. 

"i know, but it's not because of that." he paused. "i just like holding you. i don't plan to let go yet, if you don't mind." 

though the light filtered through the windows, his words made you sleepy, a warmth spreading itself throughout you like melted butter. or maybe it was the music. either way, you shook your head before resting it on yamaguchi's head, inhaling the scent of brown sugar and cotton on him. 

it might've been a dream. the type that all the musicians would write songs about. heck, you could write a hundred songs revolving around this moment. one for the way his thumbs moved in circles on your back. another for the sunkissed floors and the smell of pre baked cookies. and one more, just for the kiss he placed on the top of your head. 

"we gotta put the dough in the oven now." he interrupted, rubbing your shoulders. His love language was touch.  
"oh, right." you giggled, biting your lip from grinning too hard. you loved your thoughts around him. 

"you sugarcoat your words  
just to make sure that i don't get hurt  
do me a favor  
and just take me away"

the first bite of the cookie was too hot on your tongue, thanks to your impatience. the second time, you were wrapped in his arms once again. it was perfect.


	3. starstruck [tendou satori]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's self indulgence, sorry if it's bad alfiusrhvkydrgfsjzy

your fingers ran through the spine of books on the shelf, head tilting to read the vertical titles of each one. book picking was an art you took seriously. your wandering gaze paused at a certain one, before deciding to flip open its first ages. the sight was familiar to the workers of the store and the regulars. and a certain red-head admiring you from afar. the occasional scrunch of your nose as dust flew around, fingers flipping the pages, your frame quietly tucked into a corner of the store. tendou thought your focused face looked adorable. 

he walked towards you in discreet, planning his attempts at charming your attention away from the story within your grasp, the same way you effortlessly did to him the first time you two spoke to each other. 

it was the cascading from morning to noon when he visited the bookstore down the street from his school to purchase the newest volume of shounen jump. you happened to be browsing through the same area. the isle between the shelves was narrow, so tendou politely tapped your shoulder to ask you to move. the second your curious eyes met his own, tendou was star-struck. even through the little conversation you two shared he struggled to stay still, and only when you left (with his number on your contact list) did he realize you took the last copy of the volume he wanted. 

call it the repeating of history, but he now found himself in the same isle as you again. he playfully hummed a tune before stopping behind you and wrapping his arms around your shoulder, resting his chin on your head. he closed his eyes and continued to hum his little tune, swaying the two of you side to side. 

"satori, i'm reading." 

he ignored your statement and started pressing his finger onto your cheek.   
"boop. boop."

"boop." 

this continued for a bit before his efforts escalated, next squishing your cheeks together and cooing cute praises except they were a bunch of incoherent words, some probably phrases never before said in the history of mankind. you eventually rolled your eyes but the grin on your face gave it away. how could you ever get mad at him? tendou didn't have to try to pull the right heartstrings at the right time. any comical thought you had was never left ignored, your conversations untethered from any cares. you found comfort in the excitement and the oddity and god, you loved him. 

you gave in and looked up to meet his face above yours, your head resting on his chest. "hi, my paradise." you smirked in revenge as a red appeared on his cheeks, his bod stiffening and eyes averting. "not fair (y/n)-chan, you stole my line." 

"you stole my heart first, idiot."   
"yeah? well you stole the volume of shounen jump that day-"   
you spun so that your body faced his before tippy toeing, shutting him up effectively with a kiss. 

"but then you wouldn't have met me." you pouted, shooting him your best puppy eyes. he raised his hands in defeat.   
"alright, but you'll pay for that, i'm warning you." 

as long as it included more time with him, you wouldn't mind.   



	4. the little things [kita shinsuke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under the lines, beneath the pages, tucked in small spaces at the corner of each thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty only berry picking with kita :O

one morning, you found yourself falling for kita shinsuke. a miniscule moment for an expanding feeling. it wasn’t clearly defined, a feeling of saturated highs as everyone else had described it. but it wasn’t fleeting either, like an untethered kite you breathlessly chased to keep between your fingers. it was always just there.

it was in the stack of papers filling up a corner of your room. small origami shapes he left by your desks, notes on textbooks, lunch boxes, lockers. small pieces of advice on days where your pace was slowing, the exact words you didn’t always want to hear, but needed to. where you faltered, he fixed. where he loved, you did too. when it came to kita, love was clarity. simple, with meaning.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

it was now noon, sun increasingly hot and bright. just then, a small whirl of wind rustled the bushes and caressed your skin, lifting the hem of your dress into the air for a split second. it was yellow, dainty and timeless, a piece of clothing symbolic to kita’s grandmother. it was one of her most treasured articles as a girl in her youth decades ago and was now happy to pass it down to you. you sighed, one hand reaching above your head to secure your sunhat. the other clutched your third basket of the morning now, filled with plump little fruits of rich red and purple hues.

you walked to the edge of the field and broke into an effortless grin at the sight of him, his overalls, the wrinkle in the corners of his eyes as he smiled back at you. it was the same content smile that had your cheeks flushed in realization : you were in love with kita shinsuke.

“it’s getting hot, let’s head back in. i apologize if i’ve tired you.”  
you shook your head. “no no, i had fun. i hope i got us some good berries, though.”  
“don’t worry, i’m sure they’ll be good.” he lifted both of your baskets and lead the two of you back to his home.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

now, you wondered what to do. after helping with the dishes, you found yourself outdoors again, mindlessly watching the clouds drift by. your eyes fluttered close and in the midst of the garden, welcomed the lulling sound of wind chimes and waltzing trees. they soon opened, intruded by soft footsteps.

you sat up, rubbing your eyes as kita took his place beside you, offering you a cold glass of lemonade. “oh, wow! thank you shinsuke, you didn’t have to.” the handle was cold against your fingers, the blend of pure citrus and honey freshly sweet on the tongue.

“oh wow?” he chuckled at your excitement. “you’re cute, (y/n).”  
“h-hey,” you frowned, nudging his shoulder lightly. “you can’t just say that.”  
his laugh developed into a small laughter. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry. you looked sleepy. do you want to nap?”

you closed your eyes and nodded blissfully, another action he found cute but decided not to express it. patiently asking you to wait, he left the space shortly before returning with a small square pillow and an even smaller book with the smallest words packed together in its pages, you thought undoubtedly.  
  
he sat leaning against the door separating the garden and the indoors, placing the pillow on his lap before patting it once, twice. you took a sharp breath. “are you sure? you don’t mind if i…”  
“of course not.” he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. you slowly made your way over to rest your head on the pillow. in no time you found yourself comfortable, resuming your haze at the clouds as he began reading his book.

would it be too out of the blue to admit the truth? there was no point in being circuitous with your conversations with him, you knew that much. you reached out to a few words stored in the back of your mind, spoken from his lips some time ago.  
“you’re built upon the small things you do everyday, the end results no more than a product of that.”

does this feeling count? perhaps love had really found its way into the little things every day. love for kita, for all the tomorrows and yesterdays, for yourself too. there was a newfound contentment in your eyes, you learned, after staring down at your reflection by the pond near his home. it was the byproduct of the subtle intertwinement you both shared. under the lines, beneath the pages, tucked in small spaces at the corner of each thought.  
your next blink was slow, a ripple of water on a glass-surfaced lake. you were clear as day.  
  
“i love you.”  
  
“i know.”  
  
it was unfolding exactly the way it should be, exactly how you dreamed it to. kita’s lips closed onto yours, softly brushing like two pink flushed petals, before blossoming together as a single flower. time was defeated in that little garden, and the fluttering of his lashes open as he pulled away was exactly like a butterfly’s.  
“i love you too. im glad you could hear me say it now.”

your fingers intertwined, his touch honeyed with gentle adoration. love wasn’t always easy, but it was real, and there whenever you needed it.

it was in the airy laughter the two of you shared the minute after.

it was in the sweetness of the berries the hour later.

it was in your smiles that evening, and the way it told kita’s grandmother everything she needed to know.  



End file.
